


Some One To Play With

by hellvetica



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellvetica/pseuds/hellvetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Bear really doing while John and Harold sit on the park bench?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some One To Play With

John and Harold were walking slowly through the park with Bear on a leash. It was early Spring and the air was cool. Bear was slowing his gait to match the halting limp of His Charge. The Tall One was walking slowly also.

-"What are we doing here, Finch"? "Do we have another number"? Asked John.

-"No, a date". Replied Harold, enigmatic as always.

-"You got me a date"? Teased John.

-"Not you. - Bear." "He needs a friend."

Mr. Finch paused to address the lady holding the leash of a beautiful golden Lab. Bear looked questioningly from His Charge to the Tall One. Waiting for commands

-"Hello".

Bear wiggled in anticipation as Harold removed the leash.

\- "Go".

Bear understood. He was free to play and bounded after his new friend as the two men walked over and sat on a nearby park bench.

-"Good thinking, Finch". 

Bear glanced over his shoulder at His Charge as he loped along side his new friend, pausing to pick up a stick. Something wasn't right. He dropped the stick, slowed his pace and surveyed the park. People were walking their dogs, tossing Frisbees, and enjoying the sun on a nice day. Another scan of the park and he found what was bothering him. There he was, crouched behind those bushes at the edge of the park, the one human in the park who appeared tense and was giving off a scent of unease. Bear had smelled that scent before and events always ended badly when he did. It was the scent of a prey that gave away their hiding place. It was the scent that helped him differentiate the enemy from his handlers on the battlefield. It was the scent he cued on right before he attacked. He slowed his pace even more until he was barely moving, his eyes fixed on the man.

-"Our billionaire gave me a little something."

-"Well"

-"Tells time to the nanosecond".

Out of the corner of his eye, Bear saw His Charge pick something from the ground near his shoe and show it to the Tall One.

As soon as the crouching man leveled the gun in the direction of His Charge, Bear was racing toward him, launching into the air as he came within reach. He was 75-pounds of canine muscle with one intent-- protect His Charge. His prior training had included weapons. He knew guns and had seen what they could do. He was not going to allow that to happen to the one under his protection, His Charge.

This was what he had been trained to do. 

This was his job.

This was his purpose. 

It felt good to be back in action, his high prey drive engaged. After all, he was a trained killer and this was what he did best. His jaws clamped around the man's arm and he felt his teeth connect with bone before it splintered in his grip. The man went down with barely a whimper. The gun went flying into the bushes. Normally Bear would have held on until he heard the command to release, but his handler was not around this time. 

He was operating on his own. 

The rules did not apply here. 

He was behind enemy lines. 

He let go and backed up a step to observe his prey. He stood his ground, his head down, ready to move at the slightest provocation, a low growl in his throat. The injured gunman crawled slowly backward as he attempted to regain his footing, never taking his eyes off the menacing canine. Bear watched nervously. He wanted desperately to get back to the Tall One and His Charge, to ensure that they were safe. When the injured man fumbled behind him to open the car door and get in, Bear let him. He wouldn't be using that arm for a while. He stood watching as the car drove away.

-"See how happy he is". Remarked Finch as Bear came running back into view. 

-"He just needed someone to play with". 

With a flick of his tongue, the grinning dog licked the remaining blood from his muzzle and gleefully plowed into the Tall One. They were safe!


End file.
